Tetsuna's First Halloween
by Ice LunaWolf
Summary: Akashi, Kise, and Aomine take their little sister, Tetsuna, trick or treating! What happens when Tetsuna gets kidnapped? FemKuroko


Ice LunaWolf- Happy Halloween, everyone! Welcome to my first Kuroko's Basketball fanfic! In this fic, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Kise are Akashi's adopted brothers. Also Momoi is their cousin. I planned on doing a drabble series called '5 Brothers and A Toddler' and the generation of miracles are brothers and Kuroko is their little sister.

Seijuro Akashi- 16 years old

Shintaro Midorima- 15 years old *adopted*

Daiki Aomine- 15 years old *adopted*

Atsushi Murasakibara- 15 years old *adopted*

Ryota Kise- 14 years old *adopted*

Tetsuna (FemKuroko)- 2 years old

Satsuki Momoi- 15 years old *cousin*

Kazuna (FemTakao)- 15 years old

Disclaimer: Ice LunaWolf does not own Kuroko's Basketball!

* * *

It is Halloween night and everyone at the Akashi manor was excited. They're were excited because it is their little sister's first time trick or treating. Plus they are going to hosting a Halloween party.

"Now listen, everyone! We will have the Halloween party after I take Tetsuna trick or treating," said the oldest brother, Seijuro Akashi. He was smothered up as a demon.

"No fair! Why do you get to take Tetsunacchi trick or treating?! Why can't I take her trick or treating!" the youngest brother, Ryota Kise, whined. He was dressed up as a vampire.

"Because we don't trust you to look after Tetsu by yourself!" the third oldest brother, Daiki Aomine, growled. He was dressed up as a devil.

"Not since you lost her at the Spring Festival," the second oldest brother, Shintaro Midorima said as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. He was dressed up as a mummy.

"Bad Ki-chin," the second youngest brother, Atsushi Murasakibara said as he munched on some candy. He was dressed up as frankenstein.

"That was an accident! I was attacked by my fangirls!" Kise whined.

"Stop arguing, guys! She's ready!" Momoi smiled as she carried a small girl down the stairs. Momoi was dressed up as a fairy and Tetsuna was dressed up as a kitty cat with black cat ears on her head and a black cat tail attached to her blue tutu skirt.

"Mew," Tetsuna mewed.

"KAWAII! Tetsunacchi is so cute!" Kise squealed as he ran up to Momoi and grabbed Tetsuna. He then hugged Tetsuna really tight.

"Stop it, Ki-chan! You're smothering her!" Momoi scolded as she noticed that Tetsuna was struggling against the hyper blonde boy.

"Sorry, Momoicchi. I can't help myself. Tetsunacchi is just too cute!" Kise said as he loosen up his grip and put Tetsuna down.

"Tetsu-chin is so cute, I could just eat her up!" Murasakibara cooed as he patted her head.

"Let's go trick or treating, Tetsuna," Akashi said as grabbed Tetsuna's left hand.

"I wanna come too!" Kise said excitedly.

"I'll come too. Just incase some jerk tries to hurt Tetsu," Aomine grunted.

"Fine. Midorima, you are on candy duty along with Momoi and Murasakibara," Akashi ordered.

"Alright. I was planning on staying here anyway," Midorima said.

"Of course you are! Your girlfriend is coming over soon!" Aomine teased as he was about to leave the manor with Kise, Akashi, and Tetsuna.

"Takao is not my girlfriend!" Midorima growled as he blushed.

"Whatever you say, tsundere," Aomine smirked as he, Kise, Akashi, and Tetsuna left the manor.

The three brothers took their little sister to each house in the neighbourhood. When they got the 6th house, they were attacked by fangirls.

"_Oh my god, you guys look so hot in your costumes!"_

"_Can I have your autograph?"_

"_Can I be your girlfriend?"_

"_Sign my boobs, Aomine-kun!"_

It didn't take long for them to escape the fangirls, mostly because Akashi scared them off with his scissors.

"DAMN YOU, KISE! THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE AROUND!" Aomine yelled.

"Why are you blaming me?! Those were your fans too!" Kise whined. Then Akashi noticed that something or someone was missing.

"Stop arguing! Where's Tetsuna?!" Akashi demanded. Kise and Aomine looked around and also noticed that their cute little sister was no where to be seen.

"OH SHIT! KISE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Aomine screamed.

"Why do you always blame me?" Kise cried.

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU! GO FIND TETSUNA OR I'LL CUT YOU WITH MY SCISSORS!" Akashi ordered as scared both of them by making snipping sounds with his scissors. Then a boy dressed up as a green skeleton approached the three teenagers.

"Hey dudes, my older sister and her crazy friend are holding your little sister hostage at the old abandon high school. Have til midnight to meet them there or you'll never see your sister again!" the skeleton boy said.

"Is this a joke?! Cause if it is, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you!" Aomine threatened as he grabbed the kid by the collar of his costume.

"Hey, it's not a joke! I swear! I'm just telling you what my bitch sister told to me to tell you!" the skeleton boy panicked.

"Fine, I believe you. Now get lost!" Aomine growled as he let go of the kid. The skeleton boy ran off in feared.

"Lets go to the abandon high school!" Akashi ordered. Kise and Aomine agreed.

_At the Abandon High School_

"Poor Tetsunacchi! She must be so scared!" Kise said as he, Akashi, and Aomine went into the abandon school. They noticed that the hallways were lit up by jack-o-lanterns. They walk down the hallway and saw that only one classroom was lit up. They went in the lit classroom and found 5 teenage girl dressed up as a sexy witch, sexy vampire, sexy she-wolf, sexy kitty, and a sexy goth. The she-wolf was holding Tetsuna who was crying and struggling to get out of the teen girl's arms.

"Let our sister go now and we'll let you leave here unharm!" Akashi ordered.

"Nii- Sei! Nii- Dai!" Tetsuna cried.

"We'll let the little brat go if you agree to let us be the girlfriends of the 5 Akashi brothers!" the witch said as she batted her ugly eyelashes.

"Ya, refuse us and the little brat gets it!" the she-wolf hissed.

"Girls like you disgust me and no one calls my little sister a brat! Know your place!" Akashi hissed as he gave off a deadly aura. Screams can be heard outside the school. The 3 guy left the school with Akashi holding Tetsuna.

"You sure scared those bitches good, Akashi!" Aomine smirked.

"It's what they deserve for kidnapping my only blood relative sibling!" Akashi said as rubbed circles on Tetsuna's back.

"You mean half blood relative! You and Tetsunacchi share the same father but you have different moms!" Kise said.

"Ya, your mom left dad for another man and Tetsu's mom died during childbirth," Aomine added. Akashi looked at Tetsuna and saw that she was a sleep with her thumb in her mouth.

"Let's go home and put Tetsuna to bed," Akashi said.

* * *

Ice LunaWolf- I hope you enjoy this fic. Sorry if some of the guys are out of characters! Please read and review!


End file.
